Conventional fixed winged aircraft are provided with a variety of aerodynamic control surfaces which include, for example, flaps, elevators, ailerons, trim tabs, and rudders. These control surfaces cooperatively operate to increase or decease lift over a given localized aerodynamic control surface for achieving pitch, yaw and roll control of the aircraft. Such control surfaces are used in both traditional winged aircraft and in modern stealthy designs, such as the delta wing and the F-117.
These control surfaces are typically rigid structures which are rotatably attached to the wings or body (i.e., aerodynamic lifting surfaces) of the aircraft in a hinge-like fashion. Operation of the control surfaces typically forms gaps and/or abrupt changes in surface contours at or about the hinge area. Such gaps and abrupt changes are undesirable for a number of reasons. The gaps and abrupt changes tend to increase the drag on the aircraft, give rise to the potentiality that foreign objects and/or debris may become caught thereat, and increase the radar signature of the aircraft.
In addition, conventional control surfaces are usually located at the trailing edges of the wings and fins of the aircraft. In order to operate the control surfaces, the associated actuators and supporting pneumatic piping and/or electrical wiring must also be housed at these locations. Because these locations are typically spatially constrained, assembly and subsequent maintenance of the control surfaces and their actuation mechanisms are complex and labor intensive operations.
It is therefore evident that there exists a need in the art for an aircraft aerodynamic control surface which mitigates gaps and abrupt surface contour changes, and mitigates aircraft radar cross section signature, reduces the complexity of assembly and maintenance operations associated with conventional control surface designs.